A coffee maker is a domestic appliance used to brew coffee or heat water for consumption. Many coffee makers include a pump, a boiler, and electronics to control the operation of the pump and the boiler. Coffee makers may brew multiple servings of coffee during a single operation. Many coffee makers also include a carafe or other vessel to receive the brewed coffee.